Mirage
by Shiruy
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's been quite some time since I started a longer project but this time, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I'll try to update about once a week but I can't promise anything – my muse is still as fickle as ever.

_Summary_: Thanks to his twin Sora, their gambling addict of a cousin and a bit of blackmail Roxas finds himself cross-dressing as a girl and going to the local high school. He has to get through one month without getting busted and at first, it even seems like he'll succeed… if it weren't for that perverted redhead and his idiotic friends.

_Pairings:_ AkuRoku, Zemyx, maybe others

Have fun reading!

Shiruy

_Mirage_

* * *

"_Families are about love overcoming emotional torture." _– Matt Groening

* * *

Now before I explain anything else I have to make one thing clear: This was _**not**_ my idea. I _**never**_ wanted to be involved in any of this crap. If I could I would run away and never ever come back.

"Woah, Roxas, Kairi did a really good job on you! If I didn't know who you were I'd feel tempted to ask you out!"

Oh, I almost forgot to mention: I HATE YOU SORA! How could you do this to me, your own brother?! No, not only brother, your own TWIN!

"Aw, how cute! Kairi, look! He's pouting!" Stupid Sora. I was _not_ pouting, I was glaring.

My ex-best friend giggled and nodded while searching through her handbag. I wanted to strangle her. She poked me in the side and smiled at me soothingly. "Don't worry, Roxas, it's just one month. Before you know it it'll be over! And who knows, maybe you'll make new friends!"

I paused in my Sora-the-treacherous-twin-glaring to give her a _look. _She had the decency to at least try to look like she didn't enjoy my misery way too much.

Sora came over to stand beside me in front of the floor-length mirror and slung an arm over my shoulders. "Just think of what we'll get if you succeed!" He grinned brightly. "I mean, a brand new car! And all you have to do is spend one month as a girl at the local high school! Isn't that great?"

I glared at him. Then at my reflection. Then sighed in resignation. Kairi had stuffed me into a black and white checkered skirt that went just above my knees, a tight black blouse that had two wings spray-painted in white on the back and two belts hung loosely on my hips, one white, one black. The make-up she put on me made my eyes seem impossibly blue and my hair… I have no idea what she did to my hair. I mean, it still kinda looked the same… only not. It was still very short, very blond and very dishevelled but now, it was _girl _hair.

Why, just _why _did I get dragged into this again?

"And remember, if you chicken out I'll tell Cloud that you've got a crush o-hmpf!" Oh, yeah. That's why. _Blackmail._

I glowered at him over the hand I had clamped over his mouth and growled, "If you value your life you will _not _mention that in my presence, understood?" He nodded hastily but I could feel him grinning beneath my hand. Bastard.

"Roxas?" I turned around to look at Kairi… and blanched. Oh no. Please, NO! "Which boots do you like better? The red ones or the black ones?" Oh god, why won't somebody just kill me already?

* * *

Now, maybe I should explain how I got into this situation in the first place. Like most things, it started with Sora, our cousin Luxord and a bottle of vodka. I'm not exactely sure what led up to it but at one point, my stupid drunken twin blurted out: "Oh come on, cross-dressing as a girl can't be that hard! I bet even Roxas could do it." 

There they were. The Magic Words. The words you were never allowed to say in Luxord's presence:

I bet.

By the time I escaped my cute but unbearably clingy cousin Garneth, it was already too late. They just finished writing down the terms of their bet as I came over and any attempt to dissuade them from their _great _idea was pretty much in vain.

Of course I refused to participate in their hare-brained scheme, although Luxord had promised us a car if I succeeded. Because if I failed, he would be allowed to take photos. Of me. As a girl! And PUBLISH them!! Thanks a lot but if I wanted to commit social suicide I could find faster, less cruel ways just fine on my own.

So I told Sora I wouldn't do it and thought that was it. Disaster avoided. I went to bed and didn't waste another thought on the stupid bet. What a mistake.

Because you see, I have a secret – one that could get me killed. And Sora _knows_. I never thought he would betray my trust like that, but that's exactely what he did. Bright and early the next day he threw me out of bed and woke me with the words: "Roxas! If you don't win the bet for us I'll tell Cloud that you've got a crush on Leon!"

And so I was doomed. I mean, what would you have done? I like being alive, thank you very much! If Cloud knew that I have a bit of a crush on his boyfriend… well, let's just say I wouldn't live to see my sixteenth birthday. Or the next sunrise, for that matter. My dear older brother is just, err, possessive like that.

Of course, once he had my grudging agreement Sora went all out. He got Kairi to help us with clothes and stuff, enrolled me at the local high school and threatened me on a daily basis to make sure I held up my end of the… deal. (Blackmail! He likes to say 'deal' but it's freaking blackmail!)

And that's how I ended up here in front of the mirror, horrified at the prospect of wearing shoes with three inch soles and mourning the brutal and sudden death of my masculinity. Suddenly a delighted squeal brought me out of my self-pity and I once again stared at Kairi in horror.

"Aren't these just adorable?" She held up black knee-length socks with tiny white skulls on them. "Now we only have to shave your legs and you'll be ready for tomorrow!"

What have I ever done to deserve this?

* * *

With a sigh I stared up at the gloomy grey building known as Hollow Bastion High and immediately missed Twilight High. Sure, I lived in Hollow Bastion but for as long as I could remember, Sora and I were going to the boarding school a five hour drive away. 

All around me people were greeting each other, groups standing around discussing what they did over spring break and generally just being sociable. I glared at them. Okay, so I felt kind of lonely. (And ridiculous. Very ridiculous.) Damn Sora, most of the time he was a pretty good brother but every now and then he had to go and blackmail me into one of these awkward situations. And while I was stupidly standing around here with no idea where to go, freezing my ass off in the damn wind because I had refused to wear the knee-length socks but couldn't talk Kairi out of the skirt my bastard twin was at Twilight High, probably telling all our friends about my misfortune and laughing at me. Damn him.

Resisting the urge to randomly kick one of these annoyingly happy morons I slowly made my way into the school and started my search for the secretary's office. According to the brochure they had sent me I just had to follow the main hallway, take a right, go up the stairs… and maybe look where I was going.

"Ouch!" Before I was really aware of having bumped into someone I lost my balance and found myself sitting on my beloved bottom in the middle of the hallway. Muttering about stupid shoes and damn schools with way too many hallways, I got up and started to pick up my papers which were scattered everywhere, not acknowledging the guy looming over me.

"Hey, don't you think an apology is in order?"

Having gathered my papers into a messy pile I stood up again and glared at the unfortunate guy that was about to be at the receiving end of my abysmal mood. Tall, muscular, blond hair peaking out from under a black beanie and grinning arrogantly at me. Oh, and he wore an absolutely preposterous coat. How could I possibly forget He was obviously waiting for that apology he wanted and so I smiled innocently and obliged.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you ran into me. How ever could you make it up to me? Oh, I know! How about you do me a favour and fuck off?" The smile that lit up his face turned progressively darker during my little speech until at the end, he was scowling at my unwaveringly sweet smile. Around us, a few people who had stopped to watch laughed at the idiot.

"Now listen up, you little slut", he growled at me and took a step closer. "I haven't seen you around before so that means you're new and this one time can be excused. I'm Seifer and if you like your pretty face the way it is you'll be _very _nice to me from now on, understood?" I shrugged and gave him a kind of impassive 'what-you-are-still-here?' look.

"I don't care who you are, Sissy, and if you want to rearrange my face you are free to try. But please don't go crying home to your mommy if you break a nail, yeah?" I watched fascinated as his face turned a dark purple I had previously thought impossible for humans to achieve and he snarled. Our spectators who were finally picking up on the fact that this could become violent and maybe it would be better for them not to get involved, quickly scattered. There were still a lot of people in the hallway who now all started to ignore us and rushed on, giving us a wide berth.

I had to give him credit where it was due – he was pretty fast. I had barely time to clutch my papers to stop them from going flying again before he slammed me into one of the lockers lining the hallway, his hand on my neck. He leaned so close that I could feel his breath on my face as he growled threateningly at me.

"Not so brave anymore, huh?" It was kind of difficult, what with lack of air and all, but I maintained my blasé look, raised an eyebrow and answered in a conversational tone. "You know that there's a teacher coming down the hallway, right? If you don't let me go right now I'm going to scream 'rape'."

He let me go before I had finished my sentence and hastily backed away, looking left and right to spot the teacher. A small smile of satisfaction flitted over my face and before Mr. Big and Dumb could understand that there in fact _wasn't _any teacher nearby I made myself scarce and vanished into the sea of students around us. Hah, gullible dumbass.

Feeling distinctly cheered up I continued on my quest for the secretary's office and lo and behold, it only took me another ten minutes to find it. By then the late bell had sounded and the hallways were practically empty, but whatever. I was new, so I was allowed to be late.

When I entered the office the secretary was on the phone and motioned for me to wait for her to finish. Suffice it to say that in the next ten minutes of standing around doing nothing, my good mood decided to flee the country. I spent my time alternately glaring at the secretary, the clock and my skirt (Oh god, I still can't believe I'm wearing a skirt. And a... no, don't think about it. Just _don't_ think about it.)

I sighed with relief when she finally hung up… but then she had the gall to start dialing another number. My (not really there in the first place) patience gave out and I snapped at her. "Ex_cuse_ me, Miss, but could you _please_ help me now?"

She gave me an owlish look that indicated she had forgotten all about me and quickly nodded as she noticed my frown. "Ah, yes, yes. What do you need again, sweetie?" I rolled my eyes at the nickname but didn't say anything about it. "I'm a new student."

She lit up at my words and nodded happily. "Oh yes! You must be Roxanne Strife, right? I see you've got your schedule and papers, good. We have a student guide assigned to you, please wait a moment, I'll just have his teacher send him over!" And once again she was on the phone. She must be absolutely in love with that thing.

After a few minutes she hung up and turned to me with a smile. "Alright! Zexion will be here in a moment, he's a very nice boy! I'm sure you'll like him!" Blinking at her apparent enthusiasm I nodded and leaned against the wall, prepared to wait in silence. Unfortunately, the secretary seemed to have a different idea.

"So, my name is Miss Train, but you can call me Yuna! Why did you change school in the middle of the year?" She looked at me with an eager light in her eyes, giving me her full attention and obviously expecting me to tell her my whole life story. It was rather scary. I mentally told that Zexion kid to hurry the fuck up.

"…personal reasons." Her expectant expression didn't change but I refused to elaborate and so the silence grew slightly awkward. After a full two minutes of silently staring at me she finally seemed to give up and clapped her hands. "Anyway! Where did you get that skirt? It's sooo cute and really suits you!"

"…" Another awkward silence followed and she started to look a little uncomfortable under my stony gaze. I felt a bit sorry for her but at the same time, slightly amused.

Finally, after another five extremely long minutes someone deigned to save the secretary and knocked on the door before coming in. I expected to see one of these nice, popular and excessively friendly people that normally volunteered to be student guides but instead… He wore black. Black shoes, black pants, black hoodie, black make-up, even freaking black nail polish. His hair was some kind of silvery blue and hung over the right half of his face, making me wonder why he didn't constantly run into people, and he seized me up with a look of bored indifference that suggested he couldn't care less if someone dropped an anvil on my head as long as I didn't get blood on his clothes.

I immediately liked him.

Then Miss Train recovered her normal bubbly self and interrupted us in our staring. "Hello Zexion! This is Roxanne Strife, our new student! You have the next two periods to show her around and get her books but please be back in class for fourth period, okay? Okay, bye!" And with that she shoved us out the door. Nice lady.

So we stood in the hallway and… looked at each other. He didn't seem to want to be here any more than me. I shrugged and decided that I needed something to cheer me up.

"Wanna go for a coffee?"

* * *

Ten minutes later I found myself sitting in a booth in a little café just down the street from the school, sipping at the delightfully black (and scorching hot) brew. I could practically feel my mood rising with the caffeine in my blood. 

Across the table sat Zexion, nursing his own cup of liquid life and looking like he was trying to work up the will to talk. He wasn't very successful, I can tell you. Twenty minutes later we still sat in (kinda companionable, now that I think about it) silence and our coffee was almost gone. Resigning myself to being the first to open my mouth I asked, "Can we get my books?"

He blinked at me like he had expected me to spend the rest of our free time just as silent as the first half an hour, then he nodded slowly. "Okay."

By the time fourth period rolled around I had my books, wouldn't get lost trying to find my classrooms and knew where the most important things were. (The whole thing went something like this: Zexion opens door. "Lunch room." Zexion closes door. We walk on. Yeah, I know, all the excitement nearly gave me a heart attack, too.)

I was a bit nervous about stepping into a room full of strangers and introducing myself but then I reminded myself that I was only staying for a month and that friendship was a bad idea for me anyway. I couldn't allow people to get too close to me or they would notice that I was a guy, and that was the last thing I wanted. It was the first and most important term of Sora's and Luxord's stupid bet: If anybody found out about me, it was an automatic failure.

I was surprised as Zexion briefly laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled as he nodded at me before entering the room. Nice to know that the sympathy wasn't completely one-sided.

I steeled myself and took a deep breath before following him into our math class which – like expected – proceeded to stare at me as if someone had pinned a note on me that said 'Exhibit A'. Urks. Luckily the teacher noticed me right away so there was not too much awkwardly standing around on my part.

"You're the new student, right? I'm your math teacher, Mr. Vexen." And that was that. No big introduction like I had feared, he just told me to sit next to a silver haired girl that was too busy glaring at nothing to notice me and then started with his lesson.

I was happy to note that my old class had been further along in the curriculum so I already knew all the stuff Mr. Vexen was trying to teach us. Other than that… nothing happened. I know, I could hardly believe it myself. It actually looked like I could get through this month without getting busted, make Luxord buy _me _(if Sora really thought I'd be sharing he had another thing coming) a brand new car and then forget this ever happened.

I was happy. I was hopeful. I was, of course, dreadfully wrong.

* * *

Poor, poor Roxas. If only he knew what my twisted mind has cooked up for him… (he'd probably run for the hills.) Not a lot happened in the first chapter but I needed to explain blondie's situation before I startet to make things complicated. So don't fear, things WILL get more interesting! I hope. 

Next chapter: Zexion talks. Axel makes his glorious appearance and things get progressively worse for Roxas. Demyx is confused.

Feel free to review and tell me what you think should happen, I always need new inspiration seeing as I only have a rough plan about future events.

Thanks for reading,

Shiruy


	2. Chapter 2

People, I've got to confess something: I lied. Demyx isn't confused. I had this idea for him but then I got into the chapter and just forgot all about his scene XD So now he's downgraded to being a 'mean bastard'.

The opinions of the characters don't necessarily reflect the author's opinions. I don't mean to offend anyone with this chapter, I just don't like Shania Twain. The name Roxanne was picked because it's similar to Roxas and blondie would have complained about any other name just the same.

Thanks to: Darkest Soul of Sadness, Bubblegum Head, Zed-Azrael, Ichixrenji-smexy love, Riku-stalker, Sora Keyblader and ChaosHarbor. Thanks you guys, your reviews really made my day!

_Summary_: Thanks to his twin Sora, their gambling addict of a cousin and a bit of blackmail Roxas finds himself cross-dressing as a girl and going to the local high school. He has to get through one month without getting busted and at first, it even seems like he'll succeed… if it weren't for that perverted redhead and his idiotic friends.

Pairings: AkuRoku, Zemyx, maybe others

Rating: M, because who knows what will happen

Have fun reading!

Shiruy

_Mirage_

* * *

_A vacuum is a hell of a lot better than some of the stuff that nature replaces it with._

- Tennessee Williams (1911 - 1983), Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (1955)

* * *

Fifth period was lunch, and I was looking forward to spending it alone in a quiet spot. It wasn't that I didn't like people… they just annoyed the hell out of me most of the time. Like these two girls that were sitting to my right, for example. Yeah, maybe Mr. Vexen wasn't the most interesting of teachers (and maybe it was just a bit creepy how he kept grinning at us) but that was no freaking reason to talk through the whole lesson. I _would_ have understood if they would have talked about something interesting but no, they were blathering on about how this one guy was sooo cute and cool and hot and handsome, and yesterday, he had _looked _at Random Girl No.1, and they were sooo jealous… you get the picture.

By the time the bell finally rang, they had arrived at the question of what kind of underwear the guy was wearing. I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but it was like a car crash… I didn't _want _to hear them, but I just couldn't stop listening. Was that _really _how girls talked about boys? Let me tell you, never before was I so thankful to my genes for making me gay.

The second the bell interrupted me in my unwilling eavesdropping I threw all my stuff into my backpack and was prepared to make a run for it – but then I was literally _mobbed_.

"You're the new girl, aren't you? Where are you from?"

"Hi, I'm Selphie! What's your name?"

"What do you think about Setzer? Isn't he just dreamy? Oh, and by the way, I _love _your hair!"

"Where did you get that skirt? It's so cute! I've been searching for one just like that!"

"Hey, do you wanna eat lunch with us? Then you can tell us aaall there is to know about you!"

"You are _so _lucky Zexion is your student guide! He's _soo_ hot!"

I looked desperately from left to right but I was surrounded by a gaggle of chattering girls and there was no way out. There were all asking me questions and telling me stuff I never wanted to know, and oh my god, these people really had no respect for personal space!

I hastily slipped out of the arm that had been laid around my waist and tried to back away, only to stumble into one of the other girls (who promptly giggled and clung onto my arm in a death-grip).

There really was no way out. Was this my fate? Be talked to death by a bunch of crazy girls who thought I was one of them? I just hoped that Sora would know this was all his fault when they found my mutilated corpse. (Maybe I should use the eyeliner in my pocket to write 'This is all your fault, Sora' on my hand or something. With my luck the idiot would think I was the victim of an accident and never feel guilty.)

They herded me out of the room, and all I could do is go with the flow and bemoan my cruel fate. Maybe I'd be lucky, and it would be fast and not too painful… then again, it already was pretty painful, so that hope was sort of redundant.

"And anyways, I was all, like, happy and stuff, because I thought he'd ask me to the dance, but then, then he was all, like, 'I'm sorry, but I like Mela', and can you believe that? I mean, Mela! She's soo stupid, and her clothes, I mean, she has absolutely no taste! And-"

Forget getting talked to death. If this continued I'd happily stab myself to death with my earring (Yes, I was wearing an earring. I used to have this really cool silver stud in my left ear but Kairi replaced it with one of these long dangling thingies that always got in the way).

What I wouldn't give for a time-machine right now… or a gun… or a flame thrower… or a – Wait! Were my eyes deceiving me? No! There was a gap!

I frantically started to work my way out of the circle, dislodging hands from my elbows and shoving girls to the side. Just three steps more and I'd be out! I could make it! I could – "Roxy, where are you going?"

Noooo!! (And where the hell had they gotten my name? I never told them!) Hands clamped onto my arm in vice-like grips and tugged me back into the middle of those hyaenas, and I knew that this was my last chance.

In a last-ditch attempt I lunged forward, my hand managed to break through the circle of girls… but it was no use. I felt myself slowly getting dragged back in, the chattering once again getting louder around me… and then someone took my outstretched hand. And _yanked_.

One second I was on my way to certain death, and the next I stumbled into the chest of the person who had gotten me out of that snake pit. There were a few confused "Roxy?"s behind me, but before they could spot me, I was already being led away by a firm hand on my wrist, down the hallway and around a corner.

My knight in shining armour set a brisk pace, and I was too busy trying to stay on my feet (damn shoes) to get a good look at him. Only when we left the building did he finally stop, and it took me a moment to get my bearings. (I hate these shoes. How do other girls do this? I mean, the damn sole is so thick that I can't feel the floor! I live in constant fear of stumbling over old gum and breaking a leg!)

"You okay?"

I blinked and looked up from glaring daggers at my boots. That voice sounded rather familiar, even though I couldn't have heard more than twenty words from him all morning.

"Zexion, have I ever told you that you're my favourite person in the whole wide world?"

He cracked a smile at that and motioned over to one of the empty stone tables that stood around the courtyard.

"Lunch?"

I nodded and followed him silently, trying to make myself forget the whole… thing that just happened. Really, I was never aware how dangerous stupid people in large groups could be. I sure as hell would avoid them from now on.

I slumped onto the bench and laid my head onto the table, utterly exhausted. Looked like this whole girl-for-one-month-bet would be harder than I thought. Well, at least the company wasn't that bad.

Across from me, Zexion was calmly sitting and eating his sandwich, absolutely no expression on his face and apparently in no mood to talk. I could live with that.

I got out my iPod and put on my headphones, seeing as I had no lunch. (Putting the make-up on without messing it all up had taken a lot longer than I had thought.) I sifted through my list and settled on a song from Saliva, content to be temporarily deaf in order to lift my mood.

It was a good ten minutes later that a poke brought me back into the real world. I had crossed my arms on the table and used them as pillow, and now I had to squint up at my companion. I slipped my headphones off so that they were hanging around my neck. "Hn?"

"Why are you here?"

Woah, that's what I call being straightforward. I shrugged.

"Messy divorce and my parents wanted me out of the way. I live with my brother."

And that wasn't even a lie. Our parents _had_ gotten divorced and they _had_ wanted Sora and me out of the way. Problem is, that was three years ago. They couldn't agree on who we should live with and when they finally came to the conclusion that it would be best if Sora lived with mom and I with dad, we mutinied and stayed with Cloud.

He nodded sagely as if he had expected this answer all along and answered, "My friends will be here in a few minutes and I thought I should warn you." I raised an eyebrow, wanting him to elaborate. He complied.

"Demyx can be rather exuberant and loud and Axel…he's-"

"Here!"

I jumped at the shout behind me and swivelled around, immediately spotting the two guys that were approaching our table. They were both rather tall, but while the blond with the weird… mullet? Whatever. While the blond was your normal kind of tall, the redhead next to him was Tall with a capital T. Suddenly, I was very happy about my three inch soles.

"Zexy! Axel was so mean to me in chem! And he blew up our assignment and we had to stay back to clean it up and that's why we're late and we're sorry!"

I blinked. Stared. Blinked again. What the fuck? While talking a mile a minute, the blond happily bounced over to us and proceeded to drape himself all over the silver-blue haired teen who… smiled?

Woah. Talk about unexpected.

Then suddenly the blond (Demyx? He _was _what I'd call exuberant…) looked at me and paused. I raised an eyebrow and stared back. And just when I thought this could develop into an all-out staring match, someone laid an arm around my shoulders.

"Since when do you socialize with girls, Zex? And cute ones, at that." The voice spoke directly into my ear, and reflexively, my whole body tensed. Had nobody at this school ever heard of personal space? (And I was _not _cute. Bastard.)

"This is-" Zexion started to answer, but me ramming my elbow into the gut of the redhead behind me and the resulting yowl of said redhead interrupted him.

Everyone turned to look as the guy bent over and clutched at his stomach, all the while cursing up a storm. In the ensuing silence and incredulous staring my student guide finished his sentence. "…Roxanne Strife, a new student."

The blond giggled and held his hand out to me. "Hi! I'm Demyx, and the guy you just almost-floored is Axel. Nice to meetcha!"

I felt a smile tugging at my lips and took his hand, shaking it once before letting go. "Hi."

At this, Axel slumped onto the bench beside me and… pouted at me. (People that tall shouldn't pout. It looks ridiculous.) "Why did you hit me? I was just being nice!" I snorted and turned to Zexion, completely ignoring him.

"This school is not a great believer in personal space, is it?"

The bluenette blinked at me, looked at Demyx – the blond was still hanging all over him – and shook his head. "Not really, no."

"Anyways!" And once again there was an arm over my shoulder and I found myself pressed against the redhead's side and him grinning down at me. "Where are you from – Roxanne, right?"

I mentally shook my fist at Sora. _Roxanne_? He couldn't come up with something even more stupid? I mean, no offence to all the Roxannes out there, but every time somebody said that name, the first thing I thought of was a hooker. I made another mental note on my List Of Things I Need To Kick Sora For.

I tried to shrug his arm off, but he obviously didn't get the hint (more like, ignored it) and I answered, annoyed, "Earth. Now get your hands off me."

Across the table, Demyx laughed and settled down next to Zexion. "I would listen to her if I were you, Ax, she looks like she's about to hit you again."

Actually, that was a very good idea. Before the redhead could answer his friend, I once again jabbed my elbow into his side, and when he yelped and reflexively got his arm off me, I used the opportunity to slide away from him and sit at the very edge of the bench. This time, even Zexion chuckled a bit.

"So you go into tenth grade, right?" I nodded at the blond's enthusiastic smile and fiddled with my iPod to turn it off. "Axel and me are in eleventh! Originally, Zexion was in our grade, too, but then he got into a car accident and had to stay in hospital for three months, and then he had to repeat tenth grad, which totally sucks, because he's one of my best friends and now I can't see him all the time anymore!"

I wondered if Zexion was alright with Demyx blabbing out his history. I mean, if I had gotten into a car crash and held back a year because of it, I wouldn't want every random stranger to know about it. But a quick glance showed me that the blunette was, in fact, quite contentedly nibbling at his sandwich and didn't seem bothered at all.

"But you can see _me _all the time! Doesn't that count as anything?" asked Axel in a feigned sad voice.

Immediately, Demyx let go of Zexion (I can't believe he's been hugging him this whole time. PDA, much?) and jumped over the table… onto Axel, who promptly shouted and fell to the floor, the blond following right behind. I _stared_.

"Oh Axel, I didn't mean to imply you were any less important to me than Zex! You know I love you, right? Right?"

This was just… Axel was lying flat on his back, his legs up on the bench with Demyx straddling his chest and looking at him like a kicked puppy.

I snorted. Then chuckled. Then had to lean onto the table and put a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. These people were absolutely crazy.

"Demyx, get off me! I can't freaking breath!" The redhead struggled under his friends weight but didn't succeed in dislodging him. The blond laughed maniacally.

"Admit your undying love for Shania Twain and I'll let you up!"

Woah, okay. That was plain cruel.

"What? _Never!_ How can you ask that of me, you mean bastard!"

Demyx cackled and made himself comfortable on Axel's chest.

"You just answered your own question, darling, I can do it because I'm a mean bastard! So say it already: You love Shania Twain!"

For a moment the redhead looked honestly desperate – but then he smirked.

"Alright, I give up. You obviously have me beat. I'll just have to say it." Here, he took a deep breath. "DEMYX LOVES SHANIA TWAIN!"

I laughed again as almost everyone in the courtyard turned to stare at the two on the floor, Axel grinning, Demyx completely horrified. They reminded me of Sora and Tidus.

"Axel! How could you! Now I won't share my lunch with you!" Pouting, the blond stood up and stomped around the table, once again sitting down next to Zexion, who had watched the whole thing with an amused smile on his lips.

Next to me, the tall redhead climbed back onto the bench and snickered at his blond friend. "Well, if you hadn't been so mean to me in the first place, I wouldn't have had to be so mean to you."

Demyx opened his mouth to answer but stopped when Zexion laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Eat your lunch. Class starts in ten minutes."

The blond looked torn for a moment before nodding and getting his food out of his backpack. Huh, seemed like Zexion knew how to get him to quiet down.

"Sooo… I still don't know a whole lot about you, Roxy." I hadn't really noticed before, but Axel suddenly once again sat right next to me. (And: Roxy? Wtf?) "Tell me, what's there to know about you?" He grinned, and probably for the first time, I looked up into his eyes… and for a moment, I forgot everything around me. They were such an intense green like I had never seen before, bright, sparkling emeralds that contrasted sharply with his blood red hair and I felt utterly lost. How could someone have eyes like that…?

But then he blinked and I realized I was staring, but instead of quickly looking away like someone who had been caught, I allowed myself the time to take in every detail of his face, the teardrop-tattoos under his eyes, the elegant slope of his nose and his high cheek bones.

I know what you're thinking right now and I can tell you, _it was not like that._ I did _not _fall madly in love with him right at that moment, and to tell you the truth, I even thought he was rather obnoxious right then. But there's one thing I can't deny: Right then, I wanted to draw him. (Yes, I like to draw. _Yes,_ I know it's kind of girly. Got a problem with that, talk to my fist.)

"Roxanne?"

I blinked and found Axel looking at me weirdly. Damn my tendency to space out at random moments. "Sorry, what?" He grinned again, but this time it held a rather cocky quality to it.

"Want me to show you around a bit?" Zexion had already done that you bonehead, duh.

"No, thanks. Break's over in a few minutes anyway." He leaned even closer and I wanted to move away but couldn't without risking falling off the bench. Stupid bastard had me cornered.

"You sure? I promise I can show you one or two broom closets you haven't seen yet…" He trailed off suggestively and raised an eyebrow, all the while smirking at me.

Was this guy for real? I gave him a blank look, trying to wrap my mind around the concept that he just very bluntly proposed we go make out in a closet. Then, he laid an arm around my shoulders. _Again._ He really doesn't learn, does he?

This time I jabbed him hard enough that he fell off the bench – I had to hold on to the table to avoid getting dragged down with him – and calmly picked up my backpack while he was lying cursing on the floor. Across the table, Demyx and Zexion had been talking between themselves, but at the sudden action, their gazes riveted to us.

I stood up and raised an eyebrow at Axel as he was slowly getting up, utterly unimpressed by his pout. "You really like pain, don't you?"

He straightened up and smirked down at me. (What's he got to smirk about? I just pushed him off a freaking bench. And yes, I was still happy about the three extra inches.)

"Oh, as long as you're the one delivering it…"

"…" Okay, yeah, I admit it. I was kind of speechless at that. What was I supposed to say? He just told me he was a freaking masochist! So I just snorted and turned around, ready to try and find my next class.

"Bye, Zexion, Demyx." I nodded at them both and received a nod and a wave in return, ignored the kiss Axel blew me and walked off. What a bonehead.

* * *

Edit: I've got a beta! XD Wouhou! I'm so happy! Say 'Thank you' to Zed-Azrael, people, because thanks to her, this chapter is waaay better now.

I think you all noticed that Roxas is a bit of a drama queen but he just wrote himself like that. grin And honestly, in his place I would have wanted to stab myself, too…

Next chapter: Cloud and Leon make an appearance. Axel just doesn't learn. And sometimes Roxas would be better off if he could just keep his mouth shut.

Again: Feel free to review and tell me what you think should happen! I only have a rough idea about what should happen and need ideas.

To Ichixrenji-smexy love: Axel will be somewhat of a player but not too bad. And short-shorts… now that's worth a second thought.

Thanks for reading!

Shiruy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

First, I was absolutely ecstatic at all the reviews I got! Thanks a bunch to:

Bubblegum Head, Cavechan, Riku-stalker, CountessKitsune, Gray-Rain Skies, ChaosHarbor, Ichixrenji-smexy love, Veritas4Eternity, TheFoxGirlKitsune, Celestial101

And special thanks to Zed-Azrael because she has agreed to be my beta. Although this chapter hasn't been beta'd yet – I just have absolutely no patience. I know I should wait but she hasn't been online all evening and now I just have to publish this chapter. I hope you can forgive me, I'll replace this chapter with an edited version in a few days.

Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfiction, so they could hardly belong to me, could they?

Anyway, have fun reading!

Shiruy

_Mirage_

* * *

_A little rudeness and disrespect can elevate a meaningless interaction to a battle of wills and add drama to an otherwise dull day. - Bill Watterson_

* * *

By the time I got home that day I was ready to scream. My classes themselves hadn't been that bad but the people… How did girls deal with that? I mean, at first I didn't notice the staring but after lunch it became pretty hard to ignore. I was the new girl, sure, but did that mean all the guys had to stare at me like I was some freaking self-serve buffet?

Enervated and tired I stumbled into my home and tried to kick off my boots (before I remembered that they were boots and that I had to unlace them), ready to fall into bed and sleep for one or two weeks. Maybe I could call in sick tomorrow…? Grumbling to myself I stalked up the stairs to my room, mentally already preparing to call Sora and complain about everything that happened today.

"Rox?"

I froze.

"Rox? Is that you?"

Cloud. What was Cloud doing home? He had a freaking job! He wasn't supposed to be home! I heard some rummaging in his room and then steps coming closer and panicked. I couldn't let him see me like this! Before he could turn the corner I dived into my room and slammed the door shut.

I meant to tell him all about the bet, really! I just… hadn't… yet. But I would! In a month or two…

"Roxas?" Oh god. He was on the other side of the door.

"Yes…?"

"Are you alright?"

"Sure." Yeah, sure. Just peachy. Now go away, please.

"Alright. Leon's here and he'll stay for dinner, okay?"

He would stay for dinner? And my stupid brother was telling me that in advance? Damn, Cloud, do you want me to mess up? How was I supposed to cook anything edible if I knew Leon was going to be there and eat it? I could already feel the nervousness creeping up on me like in a bad horror movie and I wasn't even in the kitchen! (And yes, before you wonder: I'm the resident cook here. Come on, I'm living alone with Sora and Cloud! It was either learn to cook or starve.)

"Okay." I heard him walk away and breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

It took me a full half an hour to… de-girl me and by then I was so sick of nail polish remover, struggling to get out of bras and my hair just not doing what I wanted it to that I didn't even bother to get rid of all the make up. Putting on my headphones and drowning out the world around me with Papa Roach I went downstairs and started on dinner.

About an hour later I was finished and had put everything on the table when Cloud and Leon walked in. I just sort of… stared. Why did my brother's boyfriend have to be so damn hot? And why did he have to wear these leather pants every time I saw him? Because let me tell you, that certainly didn't make getting rid of my crush any easier.

Forcing myself back into the here and now I slipped off my headphones and nodded at them with a quiet "Hi.", mentally congratulating me on my nondescript tone. (Because on the inside, I was a nervous mess. No, not a mess. It was nervous _carnage_.)

We ate in relative silence, Leon and Cloud were exchanging a few words and I was just eating as fast as I could, wanting to get away from the table. It's not that I don't like being with my brother and his boyfriend, it's just that whenever I'm forced to spend more than five minutes in Leon's presence I inevitably end up staring at him. And that's embarassing. (Not to mention potentially deadly. I don't want to know what Cloud would do to me if he found out that I'm lustig after his boyfriend.)

Normally clearing the table was Cloud's task but today I grabbed our plates and brought them into the kitchen before my brother could protest. The second I closed the door behind me I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to have gotten that over with without getting caught staring at Leon. And people claimed teenagers had no self control!

I heard the door behind me and assumed it was Cloud bringing in the rest of the dishes but when I turned around it was – surprise, surprise – my illustrious crush (bringing in the rest of the dishes. Now imagine a guy like Leon who looks like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine with dirty dishes in his hands. Yeah, it's plain wrong.). Surprised as I was I just blinked stupidly at him and then had to restrain myself from melting into a puddle of goo as he smiled at me. (Damn, he should do that more often.)

"Cloud's on the phone.", he offered as an explanation and I nodded and took the dishes from him, then started cleaning up the kitchen to look as busy as possible while he leaned against the counter and just sort of… looked at me. Sadly, after a few minutes there was nothing left to do and he was still looking at me.

I frowned. I mean, I like him looking at me because that could mean something but I don't like him looking at me because that could mean something and I don't want to make Cloud sad. (And besides, I'm fifteen, so why the heck should he bother with me?) And so I did one of the few things I'm good at – I snapped at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I expected just about everything. He could get annoyed at me. He could grunt and walk off. He could roll his eyes and tell me not to be such a bitch. Instead… he chuckled. Once again I had to resist the urge to melt into a puddle of goo.

I blinked in surprise as he took a step forward and suddenly stood right in front of me, smirking down at me. (Oh how I wished for the boots right then.)

"You _do_ have something on your face…" He lifted a hand and softly laid two fingers at the corner of my eye. I nearly had a heart attack. "And I have to say, blue suits you." He grinned again, then turned around and left. Just like that. Left me here to stand in frozen shock trying to understand what the fuck just happened. And what did he mean anyway? Blue? Why the hell should I have blue stuff on… my… Eyeshadow. Oh fuck. I hadn't gotten rid of all the make up! And he had _noticed_! Now would be the appropriate time to go hide out in a closet for the rest of my life.

* * *

The next day started… badly. (Actually, it was more like abysmally.) I overslept and only had ten minutes to get ready with the consequence that I had to do my make up twice because I messed up the first time. This in turn made me late and I had to skip breakfast and run to school, further aggravating my already foul mood.

I said 'Hi' to Zexion who was in most of my classes but other than that avoided talking to my classmates. I still didn't want any friends, they would only make everything even more complicated for me, but Zexion… He was one of these people you can be friends with without spending a lot of time with each other and that was alright. As long as I didn't start to meet up with him outside of school everything was fine.

It felt like the morning was crawling by extra slowly and upon hearing the lunch bell I gave a mental cheer. Finally, finally free. At least for an hour. I didn't wait for Zexion but walked out into the courtyard and settled at the same table like yesterday, headphones on. The sky was overcast and a rather chilly breeze made most of the students stay inside. Having nothing else to do I got out my sketch pad and started to work on a picture I had left unfinished a few days ago.

When Zexion sat down in front of me I just looked up briefly and nodded at him. He didn't ask what I was drawing or why I hadn't waited for him, and I was thankful. I suspected that if Zexion was here, his two friends would follow soon but as for now, we sat in peaceful silence. (Or, relative silence. Puddle of Mudd isn't exactly what I'd call quiet.)

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand snatched my pad out from under my pencil and I looked up sharply. The blond I ran into yesterday was smirking down at me, carelessly gripping my sketch pad in one hand and crinkling the open page. My surprised frown turned murderous.

Behind him stood the silver haired girl from my math class and a guy the size of a wardrobe, but I didn't bother to acknowledge them as I glared at the blond. Across the table, Zexion was frowning slightly at the three.

"Hi Princess. Learned anything since yesterday?" Princess? Did this bastard just call me a fucking _princess_? Oh, he was going _down_.

"Sure." I smiled mockingly and slowly stood up. "I should go to Zexion if I need help in physics or math, to Peter if I need help in geographie and to you if I want to get my brother a cheap hooker."

Seifer gaped at me for a moment, then he growled angrily and took a step forward.

"You seem to think you're untouchable, princess, but here's a news flash." He roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. "I've got no problem making your time at this school a living hell, understood?"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Zexion standing up, but didn't have the time to mentally thank him for his loyality. Instead I used Seifer's closeness to my advantage and kicked his shin as hard as I could. (Take that, asshole! Feel the fury of the Boots of Doom!)

He yelped and let go of me, stumbling back from the force of the blow and I gave him an additional push that forced his male lackey to catch him or let his boss fall to the floor. Not a second later he was back in front of me and reaching back to deliver a blow that would most likely leave my head ringing for days.

I didn't wait for him to complete his motion and stepped out of his range, hastily planning my next move. This bully was taller, heavier and most likely stronger than me; that meant I had to either catch him by surprise or hit a weak spot. The skirt restricted my range of movement but it was enough for me to brace myself against the table behind me and deliver a solid kick to the other blond's chest. He gasped, not having expected me to seriously try to attack him and when he looked back up at me he definitely wasn't underestimating me anymore.

A short scream distracted me and I blinked in surprise as I saw that Zexion had twisted the arms of the huge guy who followed Seifer around behind his back, bringing him to his knees and keeping him from interfering in our little fight. The girl stood off to the side, apparently not planning on getting involved.

Suddenly, I was roughly shoved against the table, and although I tried to break away the tall blond in front of me grabbed my wrists and forcibly restrained them behind my back. I cursed at his smirking face, but like I said before – he had the advantage of weight and height, and he was easily able to trap me against the table and render me immobile.

The whole thing had happened in less than a minute and I glared up at him, straining against his hold but unable to break free. He chuckled and leaned even closer, and to an outsider it must have looked as if we were standing in an embrace. It was making me sick

"Not so insolent anymore, hm?"

As answer I tried to kick him where it really hurts, but he anticipated my move and forced my legs apart so that he was standing in between them, our bodies flush against each other. His grin widened.

"You know, now that I think about it, you are pretty cute. Don't you want to leave your looser friend-" Here, he nodded at Zexion. "…and hang out with me from now on?"

My glower turned even darker and I was seriously tempted to spit in his face, but that's just gross and so instead, I settled for insulting him.

"Ever heard of personal space, numbskull? It's that thing nobody wants to share with you."

He didn't get angry, only smirked at me and changed his grip on my wrists so that he was holding both in his right hand, freeing his left. Once again, he gripped my chin and forced me to look straight up at him.

"I like girls who are playing hard to get. And, you know, you still owe me an apology…" He leaned closer, and closer, and oh my god! He was not going to fucking kiss me! I squirmed and leaned further back, trying everything to get away from him. Why was he so freaking strong?

"Let me go, you creep!"

One second he was just a few inches away from me, the next he was practically ripped off of me and thrown to the floor.

"Hey! She asked you to leave her alone, okay?"

I stumbled and almost lost my footing, but someone caught my arm and helped me staying upright. Surprised I looked up at Axel, who was busy glaring at Seifer. Why was he helping me? I had been pretty mean to him yesterday…

"Yeah! And don't you dare lay another grubby hand on her, understood?" I blinked and looked over at Demyx, who was standing next to the silver haired girl and holding her back with a hand on her shoulder. When had those two gotten here?

With an angry growl the blond got off the floor, glowering as he realized that the tide had turned.

"Fuu, Rai, let's go. We'll deal with her later."

Both lackeys nodded and Zexion and Demyx let them go. They went to stand behind their leader and for a moment all three glared at us, then they turned around as one and walked off. Good riddance.

"Hey, you alright?"

I glanced back up at Axel and nodded silently, noticing that he still had a firm grip on my arm.

"What a bastard! Why did he bother you?"

Demyx and Zexion came over to us and I winced a bit at the blond's question. It was kind of my fault, because I ran into him and was so rude… but then again, he was an arrogant bastard, so my behaviour was justified.

"I bumped into him yesterday." The three looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"On your first day? Fortune's really smiling on you, huh?" I shrugged at Axel's teasing smile and sat back down, rubbing my wrists. Damn, but that bastard had a firm grip.

The other's followed my example and settled down around the table, Zexion next to me, the two juniors across from us. For a moment we sat in silence, then, all of a sudden, I remembered my sketch pad which was still lying on the floor where Seifer had dropped it. (God! How could I be so stupid and forget my sketch pad?)

I hastily stood back up and picked it up. A few pages were rather crinkled, especially the first one and I frowned. Damn, I should have kicked that bastard harder.

"Hey, what do you have there?"

I briefly held the pad up to show it to Axel, then sat back down and tried to smooth the first page out. Zexion leaned closer and looked over my shoulder.

"You're pretty good. Who is that?"

I glanced at him and shrugged, unwilling to answer. I had drawn a little blonde girl sitting on a swing in a blooming garden. She was smiling softly and seemed happy, dressed in a lofty white sun-dress.

I packed my stuff away while the others talked about what had happened, inventing new and creative nicknames for Seifer (I especially liked 'rotten boil-brained scut').

"Roxanne?" (I mentally cringed. God, how could you, Sora?)

I set my backpack down and looked up at the redhead who had addressed me. "Hm?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He was worried? Okay, that was sort of cute. (But I still didn't like it.)

"Yeah, sure." I waved my hand a bit as if to say 'It's not a big deal'. "It's not the first time I dealt with an idiot."

What I didn't expect was for him to snatch my hand out of the air and inspect my wrist, then snort angrily.

"You should go see the nurse, get ice packs for your wrists." I blinked in surprise and looked at them myself. It wasn't as bad as the redhead made it sound, but my skin really had blue fingerprints on it. Seifer had had an even stronger grip than I had thought.

"Nah, it's not that bad. But… thanks for helping me out."

I looked at all three of them and Zexion nodded solemny, Axel smiled and Demyx grinned exuberantly.

"No problem, Roxy! We're your knights in shining armour!"

Demyx jumped up and posed, making me smile slightly. He was like a little kid. The redhead poked him in the side and stood up to pose, too.

"You mean I am her knight in shining armour! You did nothing but stand there and watch!"

I snickered as the two started bickering about who my true saviour was. It was all pretty stupid, because in my opinion, I hadn't needed a knight in shining armour in the first place, but whatever. I turned to Zexion, ignoring the two making fools out of themselves.

"Thanks for helping me even before those two showed up. I appreciate it."

He smiled slightly and nodded.

"No problem. I always help my friends."

Friends? I blinked in surprise. When did that happen?

Axel chased Demyx around the table a few times, but soon gave up and plopped down on the other side of me. He propped his elbows up on the table and leaned closer to me.

"So, now that we've established that in fact, _I'm_ your knight in shining armour, what do I get?"

I shot him a skeptical look and shrugged. "I already thanked you."

"Yeah, but how about… a date? You know, to make you forget about the trauma of the whole experience."

I snorted. He may be nice, heroic and sort of handsome, but damn was he an idiot. And besides, dating was a big no-no for me right now. I was pretty sure that whoever I went out with would have an issue with my cross-dressing.

"Forget it. I don't date."

He looked scandalized.

"What?! Why not? Dating is fun! And it makes people happy! You should give it a try."

I rolled my eyes at his antics. I was only fifteen, there were lots of people who didn't date at my age. And besides, I never said I hadn't dated before.

"I just don't, okay?" I stood up as the bell rang and made my way back into the building, Axel hot on my heels.

"No, that's not okay! Why don't you do it?"

"Because."

"That's no answer!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Is."

"Is not!"

"Is."

"Not!"

This was turning out to be a very long day.

* * *

Thanks to the people who offered to be my beta, it's really appreciated!

Roxas was a bit damsel in distress-y in this chapter, but he got saved, so everything's alright. The thing with Leon was to show that Roxas really has a crush on him, but Leon's in love with Cloud and sees Roxas more like a younger brother.

Next chapter: I'm not sure. Really. I have no idea. xD Maybe I'll bring Sora into the story, maybe I'll skip a few days, maybe the school will explode. Who knows?

But anyways, thanks for reading!

Shiruy


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

I'm very happy that so many people like this story, you guys really rock!

Thanks to: TheFoxGirlKitsune, Mourir, Bubblegum Head, Cavechan, Riku-stalker, Beutelmaus, AliceOfHearts, ChaosHarbor, Ichixrenji-smexy love, kitfoxpup, Gray-Rain Skies and Anonymously Anonymous

Also thanks to all the people who have this story on their alerts or fav list!

Now this chapter was really obstinate. It just didn't want to do what I told it to! I wrote about six pages and then got stuck, so after a few days I just deleted the whole thing and started over. (That's the reason why the update took so long…) And voilá, this time, I like it.

Have fun reading!

Shiruy

_Mirage_

* * *

_Don't knock the weather. If it didn't change once in a while, nine out of ten people couldn't start a conversation.__ - _Kin Hubbard

* * *

The next three days passed in relative quiet. People still looked at me funnily, I was the new girl, after all, but after I had given up trying to stay polite they finally left me alone. My lunch breaks were spent with Zexion and his friends, although I tried to limit any contact. (And failed. Turned out Demyx was just as touch-y feel-y as Axel, although in a more platonic way.) 

Now it was Friday afternoon, school was over and I had a whole weekend of being Roxas to look forward to… and instead of lazing around on the couch or calling Sora I was standing in my room and staring at the mirror. Then at the list pinned to the wall over my bed. Back at the mirror. And held back a wail of despair.

There it was, in black and white, the line that managed to rob me of my good mood in a matter of seconds and quite successfully ruined my day:

3. From the beginning of this bet on, until after the completion of a full month at the local High School, Roxas is not permitted to be seen outside the house in anything but girl's clothes.

Now, one would think that this wasn't so bad. I could just stay inside all weekend and ignore the outside world, right? But… I had to go groceries shopping. We were all out of just about everything and it would be a cold day in hell when Cloud decided on his own free will to go shopping rather than just call a delivery service. (In the time before I learned to cook I had had enough pizza to last me a life time. And no matter what you people say after two months, there _is _such a thing as 'too much pizza'.)

I could ignore the rule and go out as Roxas… but what if Sora and Luxord somehow found out about it? Photos of me in drag, that's what would happen.

With a defeated sigh I changed into one of Kairi's dark red skirts (Most of my current wardrobe originally belonged to her.) and went downstairs, thanking the gods that Cloud had to work late today. He wouldn't be home until nine and by then, I would be back and Roxas again. (And hopefully _stay _Roxas for the next two days. I really don't know how girls deal with bras. They're uncomfortable, itchy and unbelievably complicated to get in or out of.)

I grabbed the money Cloud had left on the kitchen counter and left the house. The grocery store was only a ten minute walk away, but it was almost six o'clock and the streets were crowded with people on their way home from work.

I didn't hurry but instead watched the people around me, all rushing to get somewhere. I didn't know a single person and it was almost mind boggling to imagine all these people had names, families and lifes, longer and most likely more complicated than mine. For example that woman over there, was she hurrying home to her daughters? To her boyfriend? To nobody?

It was rather depressing, but at the same time it put things into perspective. I was just one little high school kid, totally unimportant in the grand scheme of things and if I failed this bet and my cousin published pictures of me in woman's clothing, so what? Millions of people couldn't care less about my reputation and my friends… well, they would tease me, but that wasn't the end of the world. (Now you may think 'So why doesn't he just throw the bet and get it over with?' I may have cared a little less about being found out, but that didn't mean I was particularly eager to. And besides, I wanted that car.)

I soon reached the store and got everything I needed, grumbling as I hefted my three heavy bags up. These would be a bitch to get home. I wasn't looking where I was going, busy with trying to get a better grip on a bag that was almost slipping out of my grasp, when I ran into an unexpected obstacle and almost fell over it.

"Hey, look where you're going!"

I stepped back in surprise, assuming I had stumbled over a homeless person or something, and blinked when I looked down into equally startled (and kind of bleary - had he been sleeping on the curb or what?) green eyes.

"Axel?"

A grin lit up his face and he stood up (and towered over me. Curse my shortness.).

"Roxanne! Whatcha doing here?"

Failing at avoiding people from school, apparently. Good thing I hadn't gone out as Roxas. Berating myself for not just apologizing and walking away, I answered unenthusiastically, "Grocery shopping."

He blinked as he noticed my bags, then his smile came back even brighter than before and he took a step closer (although he already _was _rather close). "Let me carry them for you!"

Uh, what? Before I could protest he snatched the bags out of my hands, laughing as he saw my dumbfounded expression.

"What? Never encountered chivalry before?"

Either he was honestly trying to make me like him or he just wanted to get into Roxanne's pants. I wasn't sure which was worse.

"No, and now give them back. I don't need your help."

He shook his head and dodged my hands, refusing to give me my bags.

"Nope! I said I'd carry them for you so now I am carrying them for you! And no discussion!"

I really wanted to protest, but seeing his mulish expression I figured, why bother? He wouldn't give up anyway and I was just wasting my time. So with a sigh I relented and started walking again, motioning for him to follow me. It couldn't be that bad, Cloud wasn't home yet and I didn't have to let Axel in anyway. And if he somehow weaseled his way in, because that's what I suspected he would do, I could just lock the door to my room and let him watch TV or something. No harm done.

"So, where do you live?"

I didn't answer, just pointed vaguely in the direction in which my house was. I didn't really mean to be rude, but this was just plain awkward. It was okay to sit with Zexion, Axel and Demyx during lunch break, but it was definitely _not _okay to let one of them into my home.

Even if there wasn't any danger of being discovered today, Axel would think we could be friends, or worse, he could start to really like me. (Although the latter was rather improbable. I hadn't been anything but mean to him. And no, I was _not_ feeling guilty!)

"Uhm, alright…" He obviously didn't like the silence. "It's been rather chilly these last few days, huh?"

He was talking about the weather? Okay, one had to take pity on the guy…

"Yeah, it's a bit weird for May. But it should get better in a few days."

He grinned at my answer for whatever reason, it was boring at best.

"I sure hope so! In this dreary weather everyone is depressed and cranky."

We spent the ten minute walk home chatting about absolutely nothing, but it seemed to make him happy enough, so I guess it was alright.

Upon reaching the small one-family house Sora, Cloud and I lived in, I unlocked the door and led Axel into the kitchen.

"You can put the bags down on the counter."

He did as I had told him to and then looked expectantly at me. Uh, what was I supposed to do now? Maybe I hadn't made it clear before, but I wasn't exactely the best host around…

"Uhm, do you want to… watch TV?"

He smiled easily at me and agreed, and I sighed in relief. We would just watch TV for an hour and then I would kick him out under the pretext of making dinner. Then I would get rid of the girl stuff, really make dinner, and start on my homework. Good plan.

"Okay, just go on ahead, I have to put the groceries away."

"Sure."

I heard him turn on the television and started to store everything away, not really thinkin about anything. I was sort of… stumped. I had never been one to socialize and make lots of friends – that was Sora's area of expertise – and now there was a guy I barely knew (and who thought I was a girl) in my living room.

I wasted as much time as possible and even cleaned up the whole kitchen in order to avoid going into the living room. In the end all stalling didn't help and I slowly stepped into the room. Some random cartoon featuring teens jumping around in colorful costumes was on but I didn't immediately spot the redhead.

Blinking in surprise I walked around the couch – it stood with its back to the door – and found Axel lying on it, fast asleep.

"Err… Axel?"

No response. Not even a twitch.

"Well, shit."

Perplexed and at a loss about what to do I turned off the TV and sat down on the coffee table. What was I supposed to do now? Just… let him sleep?

I remembered that he had looked rather tired when I met him earlier and even now, asleep, he looked exhausted. It was hard to notice when he smiled at you like today was the greatest day to be alive, but he had shadows under his eyes and seemed to be a bit pale, now that I looked closer.

Okay, I would let him sleep. I sighed and slipped down to the floor so that I was sitting in the space between the coffee table and the couch. Who would have thought my Friday evening would turn out like that? I crossed my arms on the table and used them as a pillow, closing my eyes. I was acutely aware of the soft breathing and warm body barely two feet behind me and surprisingly enough, I was sort of… happy. Relaxed.

I wasn't used to being alone as much as I had been this week. Back at Twilight High I shared a room with Sora and my brother made it a point to never leave me on my own for too long. Usually it annoyed the hell out of me that I could never get an hour to myself, but now…

Cloud had classes in the morning and a job at a bar in the evening, and the nights that he didn't have to work he spent with Leon. I didn't want to whine or anything, but the house was just so damn _silent_ all the time, it was starting to drive me a bit crazy.

A quick glance at the clock told me that it was only a quarter to seven and reassured, I allowed my thoughts to aimlessly drift away. I had time…

* * *

The next thing I was consciously aware of was the garage door opening with a creak and at first, I just wanted the noise to stop. Cloud insisted on always parking the car in the garage, but he never oiled the stupid hinges…

Wait. Cloud?

Abruptly I sat upright, my eyes riveted to the clock on the wall. Ten minutes past nine. Cloud was home. I was sitting in a _skirt_ in our living room and Axel was still sleeping on the couch. Please insert moment of absolute panic.

With a heartfelt "Fuck!" I jumped up, intent on waking the redhead as fast as possible and shove him out the door, then hide in my room, but I never actually got there. In my haste I painfully banged my knees against the coffee table and stumbled back with another curse, only to bump into he couch and lose my balance.

Before I realized what had just happened I found myself in Axel's lap. At least my landing had woken him up (more like, knocked the wind out of him and shocked him into the land of the living) and now he was staring up at me with a look somewhere between confused, incredulous and amused.

He started to say something but I heard the front door open and lunged at him, putting my hand over his mouth and hissing a quiet "Shut up!"

The unmistakeable sound of Cloud's heavy boots came closer, and in order to hide from my brother I pressed myself as close as I dared to Axel, my hand still clamped over his mouth. (He was surprisingly warm and comfortable. And wasn't it just sad that my hormones took the time to notice that?)

"Rox? I'm home!"

I thanked God, the Devil, Buddha and everyone else I could think of for Cloud's annoying habbit of calling me 'Rox' instead of 'Roxas'. Now was _not _the opportune time for Axel to find out that the girl lying on top of him was in fact a guy.

"Rox?!"

I heard him walk up the stairs and as soon as he was halfway out of earshot I stood up as fast and as silently as I could. Again Axel started to say something but I interrupted him by grabbing his arm and roughly yanking him to his feet. We had to get ouf of here.

I didn't exactely have a plan, the only thing I knew was that I couldn't let Cloud see me like this, but to Axel I must have looked pretty damn decisive because he stayed silent and allowed me to drag him to the front door without making a fuss. I grabbed my boots – Axel hadn't bothered to get out of his shoes in the first place – and slowly opened the door a small gap, managing to do it without any creaking.

I slinked out the door, Axel right behind me, and soundlessly closed it again, holding my breath and listening for any sounds from inside. Had Cloud noticed us? Or had we really gotten out of there without being discovered?

"Roxanne?"

He spoke in a hushed voice and sounded a bit confused, but instead of answering I motioned for him to be quiet. I listened for another moment, but I didn't hear Cloud. Relieved but knowing that right now, I still could be discovered if my brother decided to leave the house again for some reason, I hastily slipped into my shoes without lacing them up and grabbed Axel's hand, tugging him with me as I started to walk down the pavement.

I only stopped when we were safely two streets away from my house and immediately plopped down on the steps leading up to a random house, exhausted, now that the adrenaline had worn off. Axel settled down next to me.

"So, what was that all about?"

I shrugged and started to lace up my boots, refusing to look at the redhead beside me. I hadn't really thought of an explanation yet, my mind wholly focused on protecting my secret.

"Did you and your brother have a fight?"

I blinked at the honestly concerned tone in Axel's voice and looked up at him, finding him with an unusually serious expression on his face.

"No, nothing like that. He just… he doesn't like strangers in the house and if he had found you snoozing on our couch he would have been less than impressed."

He seemed a bit skeptical, as if he didn't really believe me, but nodded anyway. "Alright. Well, now that we're out here, where do you-"

He was interrupted by my phone ringing and I hastily got it out of my pocket, frowning as I saw Cloud's number on the display.

"Hello?"

"Roxas? Where are you?" Uh oh. He didn't sound happy.

"I'm out with some friends. Why, what's up?" Just stay calm, Roxas. He's not a freaking mind reader.

"I thought we talked about this, Roxas. If you go out you should at least leave me a note or something. What if something had happened to you and I had no idea where you are?"

He had been worried? Suddenly, guilt clawed at me.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I forgot."

I heard him sigh over the phone, a sound somewhere between exasperation and disappointment, and felt even worse.

"It's alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again. Anyways…" His voice took on a decidedly happier note. "Leon will be here soon and he'll, uhm, stay the night."

I practically heard his blush and grinned.

"Are you suggesting that I make myself scarce?"

I sure hoped so, because I couldn't go home. (In case anyone's forgotten – I was still in girl's clothes. I couldn't face Cloud like that, and sure as hell not with Leon there.)

"Err, as a matter of fact, yes. I asked Tifa and she said you could crash at her house…"

Tifa was the owner of the bar Cloud worked in. I liked her, she was pretty funny and always did what she wanted to, but that didn't mean I wanted her to see me in my girl getup.

"You know what? I'll just stay at my friend's house, I'm sure it'll be alright."

I wasn't sure at all, but luckily, my brother didn't know that.

"Really? Well, if anything's wrong you can go to Tifa, understood?"

"Yeah, sure. Have fun and leave the house standing!"

"Oh, shut up. Bye."

"Bye!"

I hung up, the fake smile instantly vanishing from my lips. Oh my god, what mess did I just get myself into? Stay at a friend's house? Hello-ho! I _had _no friends. At least none I knew well enough to crash on their couch. Well, fuck.

"Roxanne?"

I jumped and stared at Axel in surprise. Right, he was still here. I totally forgot all about him for a moment, lost in my mental panic as I was.

"I'm gonna make an educated guess and say that you don't have anywhere to stay?"

No, duh. I burried my face in my hands and let loose a string of the most creative curses I could come up with. Beside me, Axel laughed.

I grumbled and poked him in the side, aiming to make him shut up, but only eliciting more laughter. Then he scooted closer and laid an arm around my shoulders, pressing me against his side. (I wanted to shrug him off. No, really, I wanted to! The problem was that it was very cold and I didn't grab my coat, so I was freezing my ass off, and Axel made for a surprisingly good heater.)

"Well, as I was about to ask you before your brother interrupted: Do you want to come with me to Demyx'? I'm gonna crash there, and as long as you have no problem with sleeping on the couch, I guess you can stay there, too. I know that Demyx won't mind."

I leaned into Axel's warmth and closed my eyes, knowing for a fact that in less than an hour, I would deeply regret my decision and declare myself clinically insane.

"Thanks."

* * *

Roxas just has a talent for getting himself into trouble. And now he's going to crash at a place with two guys he's not even known a week xD I see chaos and awkward situations in our blondie's near future. 

_Gray-Rain Skies_: Again thanks for your long review! And don't worry, sooner or later Axel will be more or less willingly bi. XD

_ChaosHarbor_: Who knows what Zexion knows? Not even I know, although I really should.

_Mourir_: Glad you like the Demyx-Axel interaction You'll get more of it next chapter.

Next chapter: Demyx loves Pizza and SpongeBob. Roxas doesn't.

Thanks for reading!

Shiruy

Oh, and I'm sorry the school didn't explode. I decided that I still need it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks a lot to the people who reviewed! I really, _really _appreciate it and every single one of your comments cheers me up for days.

Thanks to: Beutelmaus (by the way, I love _Perfect Match_), Malik's Bunny Mika, Gray-Rain Skies (_Rushing Wind _is pure genius. I adore your Roxas), Riku-stalker, Ichixrenji-smexy love, ChaosHarbor, Bubblegum Head, Mourir, GROTESQUEpanda, Tuli-Susi, DarkLuminescence, FlamingDoritos and all the people who put this story on their favs.

**Important! **I won't be home all of next week because my class makes a trip to Berlin. I won't be able to update for a while, but I hope you won't abandon this story.

Now, without further ado, on to the story.

Have fun reading, and please review!

Shiruy

_Mirage_

* * *

"_It contains a misleading impression, not a lie. I__t was being economical with the truth." – _Robert Armstrong

* * *

"ROXY!" 

I squeaked and jumped behind Axel, narrowly avoiding Demyx' tackle hug. Immediately, the blond pounced again, but this time on my readheaded shield, who wasn't fast enough to get out of the way.

"And Axel! I'm so happy you two are here! My mom went to visit Aunt Tia, that means we have the flat aaall to ourselves! We can watch some movies and have a Smash Brothers tournament and then we can show Roxy how freakish the people in the block across the street are!"

During his speech, Demyx had managed to drag us both into the small hallway of his apartment and then went on into what I assumed was the living room, talking all the while. Axel kicked off his shoes and followed his friend, but I hesitated. Maybe I should just turn around and leave?

"Come on, Roxy!"

Too late.

I slowly entered the room, feeling awkward and totally out of place. Axel and Demyx were lounging on the couch and watching TV, apparently completely at ease, and I uncomfortably settled into the lone armchair.

"Axel told me you're staying here, too! We only have one guest room, so you'll have to take the couch. Is that alright?"

I blinked at Demyx and nodded, shifting in the chair. I was the one imposing here and he was asking me if it was alright? Weird guy…

I knew from the start that this was a bad idea and if Axel hadn't been there, I would have turned around as soon as I caught sight of the apartment block Demyx lived in. It was closer to downtown, but also in a part of the town that was pretty run down and with every step I took, the urge to just turn around and go to Tifa became stronger.

Axel noticed and tried to reassure me, and for a moment I even thought that this wouldn't be so bad… then three old men wolf whistled at me and all I wanted was to be home, hiding in my bed.

"Whoooooo lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants! Absorbant and yellow and porous is he! Spongebob Squarepants!"

I cringed as the other two started to sing along with my Most Hated Theme Song Ever, obviously enjoying themselves. Why did everyone I knew love this stupid, sense-deprived series? It's a _sponge_, for goodness' sake!

"Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebooob Squarepants!"

Well, if I had any say in this I was _not _going to watch this.

"Can we please change the channel?"

Immediately, two aghast and accusing stares were leveled at me. Oh boy.

"What? But it's Spongebob Squarepants! I _love _Spongebob!"

"How can you not love Spongebob Squarepants?! The guy's pure genius!"

I glared first at Demyx, then at Axel.

"It's a sponge. Who lives in a pineapple. It's stupid."

Demyx adopted a look like a kicked puppy, while Axel tried the 'I can't believe you just said that' look. (Although it rather resembled the 'I'm stupid, please kick me' look…)

"So… you don't want to watch Spongebob?"

Demyx' lower lip trembled and he looked like he would start crying any second. I glared harder.

"No, I don't want to watch Spongebob."

Axel pointed a finger at me and sputtered, "But! But you're a guest! You can't _make _us change the channel!"

I frowned. Damn, but Axel was right. It was incredibly rude to make them watch something else, and I was a guest here.

…whatever.

Before the other two could protest again I snatched the remote off the floor and changed to a rerun of Friends. Immediately, the whining started. (In synch and dolby surround.)

"Roxaaaaaanne!! We wanna watch Spongebooob!"

I withstood their persistent complains all of three (extremely long) minutes, then I gave up with a disgusted snort and changed the channel back. Seriously, these idiots were like little children.

"Yay! Thanks, Roxy!"

Demyx looked like he was about to jump me, but my glare kept him seated and he laughed nervously. Sighing in annoyance I stood up, went out on the little balcony, which was barely big enough for four persons to stand next to each other, and closed the sliding door behind me. They could watch that crap if they really wanted to, but I would avoid brain damage if I could, thank you very much.

The view out here could have been nice, after all, Demyx lived on the fourth floor, but directly across the street stood another apartment complex identical to this one. (Didn't Demyx mention something about showing me the freakish people there? Whatever…) Therefore, all I could see where lots of grey concrete, a few curtains and the one or other clothes horse. Boooring.

Searching for something to do, I looked around me. Ash tray, old magazine, binoculars, trash, a pen… Binoculars? I cocked my head to the side and stared at them. Huh. Then, slowly, I smiled.

Ten minutes later I was still people-watching. I knew that it was morally wrong to spy on others, invasion of privacy and all that jazz… but did you know that on the third floor in an apartment on the right, there was an old lady dancing with her cat? No, really! She had the cat in her arms and was twirling through her living room! Poor little thing looked a bit sea sick.

I left the cat and its master to look into the next flat… and nearly had a heart attack. There on the balcony sat a guy with weird silver hair, looking back at me with his own pair of binoculars. Okay, what the fuck?

I took a closer look, but no, this guy really was looking straight up at me. So now I had two options. Either ignore him and continue people watching, or hurry inside and pretend this never happened. I took option three and waved at him.

For a long moment he did nothing – then he waved back. What now? It would have been weird if I just ignored him now, but I couldn't exactly talk to him, either. I lowered the binoculars and stared at the floor beside me, pondering the problem. Maybe I could go back inside… but judging from the laughter, Spongebob still wasn't over. I could just sit here and stare at the trash. And the pen. Pen!

Before I could second-guess myself and wonder why I was doing something so stupid I wrote my name (or rather, Roxanne's) onto my hand, and went on to wave at the other till I had his attention. For a long moment he just stared up at me, and I was sure he was thinking something along the lines of 'What a weird freak', then he suddenly jumped up and vanished into his apartment.

I sighed in disappointment, now once again without anything to do. Oh well, at least I could go back to people watching… I let my gaze rove about, searching for something more interesting than the dancing cat-lady, when I caught side of a flash of silver. I blinked in surprise. He was back?

I took a closer look, and indeed, binocular-guy was back and waving at me with a… ballpoint? He went inside to fetch a pen? Cool, now I felt a bit less like a weird freak. I watched as he wrote something onto his hand and then held it up to show it to me. He wrote relatively small and it took me a few seconds to decipher his name, and when I did, I blinked in bemusement.

_Riku_. What kind of girly name was that?

Anyway. I didn't have that much space left on my hand, because I had written my name in large letters, but I managed to produce a rather legible _'Why?'_. I held the hand up and hoped Riku would understand what I meant – I wanted to know why he was out on his balcony spying on others.

'_Bored. U?'_

Wouhou! He did understand! I felt more elated than I had any right to, but these days it was pretty rare that I was in a good mood, and so I didn't care. 'I don't want to watch Spongebob' was _way _too long to write out and so I limited myself to '_Hate SpongeB.'_

Riku laughed as he read my message and answered in a way that immediately endeared him to me.

'_Me 2.'_

I pondered what to write now, but came up with nothing. I didn't know the guy and I never was a very good conversationalist. Sooo… tic-tac-toe? I drew the necessary cross on my arm and showed it to Riku, who immediately copied my action. Guess he really was just as bored as me.

* * *

"Roxanne?" 

I jumped and blinked up at Axel, wondering where he had suddenly come from. Riku and I were in the middle of the fifth match and I had been forced to acknowledge him as a rather vicious opponent. The score stood 2:2, and I was determind not to lose. It looked pretty good for me, I needed only one circle more and I had the perfect double bind… that is, until a certain redhead appeared and broke my concentration.

"Axel, please go away."

He stared at me, looking almost hurt at my blunt brush-off, and I sighed in defeat and motioned for him to sit down beside me. Immediately, he smiled again and settled down.

I ignored him for a moment and stared through my binoculars at Riku, biting my lip as I saw that he had noticed my trap and deftly went on to throw a wrench into the works. Damn.

"What are you doing?"

For a second, I glanced at Axel, but promptly went back to my game.

"Playing tic-tac-toe."

If I made my cross there, neither of us would win and the game would end in a draw… but if I-

"What? Against whom?"

Annoyed at the redhead for interrupting my train of thought, I bit out,"Riku." Where was I? Ah, okay, but if I put my cross here then I'd have a chance at winning, provided that Riku overlooked his opportunity…

"Riku? Who's that? And sorry to tell you, but we're the only ones up here."

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the balcony Riku was sitting on, staring up at us and waiting for my next move. I drew my cross and held my arm up, ignoring Axel's weirded out look.

"…are you trying to tell me that you're playing tic-tac-toe with a stranger who lives in the building across the street and is probably a crazy rapist or something?"

I nodded.

"You're the strangest girl I've ever met."

I blinked and looked at him, now having the time to, seeing as Riku was still thinking. Was that a compliment or an insult? I shrugged and cocked my head to the side. "Thanks, I think."

He laughed and shook his head, then leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms behind his head. "So why exactely are you here?"

"Here?"

"In Hollow Bastion. I mean, it's pretty rare that someone just changes school in the middle of the year."

For a moment I wasn't sure what to tell him. I didn't really want to lie to him, but I had already told Zexion that I was here because of the divorce… Oh well, I would just have to hope that he and Axel never talked about that.

"I'm actually here because of a bet my twin made. I have to stay one full month at Hollow Bastion High, then I can go back to Twilight High. If I win our cousin has to get us a car, if he wins… well, something bad will happen."

There, that wasn't a lie. Just not the whole truth.

"A bet?" His voice sounded strange, but when I looked at him he was staring at the sky, refusing to meet my eyes. "So that means, when your four weeks are up you'll disappear again, huh?"

I threw a quick glance at Riku, but he appeared to still be thinking about his next move.

"Yeah, of course. My friends and Sora are back at Twilight High, and when the bet's over I have no reason to stay here. So I'll go back."

Riku was waving at me and I looked where he had made his circle. Right upper corner… wait. No! Damn bastard! No matter where I put my cross, he'd win. I hated losing.

I glanced back at Axel, who still hadn't answered me, and found him still staring at the dark sky, and unusually serious expression on his face. Inside, I heard Demyx talking to someone.

"Axel?"

At first it seemed as if he hadn't heard me, but then he slowly turned to me and _smiled. _It felt as if my heart skipped a beat, only to then go on twice as fast as before.

"If you have no reason to stay here… I'll give you one."

I didn't know what to say, my mind a total blank. What did he mean? And why was he looking at me like…?

"W-what?"

His sincere smile turned into a relaxed grin, but I still couldn't tear my eyes away.

"I'll make you want to stay here. I like having you around, and besides, Demyx would be sad if you left us!"

Demyx would be sad if Roxanne left them, but… I wasn't Roxanne. She didn't even really exist. She was nothing more than an illusion that was bound to vanish sooner or later. I couldn't stay here, no matter if I wanted to or not.

"Axel, I-"

"Hey you two! Zexion'll be here in five minutes and guess what? He's bringing PIZZA!"

Immediately, Axel jumped up and followed Demyx back inside. "Pizza? What kind? From where? And he's paying, right?"

As I slowly stood up to go back inside I couldn't decide whether I was angry or thankful that Demyx had interrupted us. I wasn't sure what I had been about to say, but I knew that it would have been important.

I sighed and waved at Riku, receiving a wave in return, and then slowly shuffled inside. I wasn't particularly eager for Zexion to arrive. In fact, alone the thought of pizza made me feel rather sick.

"Roxy? Zexion's bringing pepperoni and cheese, that alright with you?"

Demyx beamed at me happily, and because I didn't have the heart to burst his bubble I nodded silently and took a seat on the couch. I didn't know what movie was on and honestly, I didn't care. I was tired, cold and my good mood had evaporated.

"Roxanne?"

Axel plopped down next to me and gave me a concerned look. I smiled weakly at him. "Yeah?"

He frowned. "Are you alright? You don't look too well…"

I grinned playfully and asked, "Are you insinuating that I'm ugly?"

"W-what?" It was almost comical to watch how his face lost all color. "N-NO! I just meant, you looked kind of sad, and I wanted to cheer you up and I didn't mean that you're ugly, because you're very pretty, and, err…" He blushed.

I laughed and leaned back into the couch, closing my eyes. The door bell rang and I heard Demyx greeting Zexion enthusiastically, the smell of pizza wafting through the air. Damn, but that smell alone was enough to make me feel slightly sick.

"Hey." Axel poked my shoulder, but I refused to open my eyes.

"Hm?" I was more tired than I had thought, and now, with my eyes closed I wished I could just stay right here.

"Do you plan on falling asleep like that? You should at least lay down."

"Mhm…" I didn't resist as he carefully tugged at my arm and helped me lay down, too exhausted to really care. So what if he was being really nice and considerate right now? He was still an idiot. (Mostly. Sometimes.)

"Roxanne?" I snuggled against what I guessed was the headrest and made a noncommittal sound to show that I was still listening. A hand gently weaved through my hair and I sighed softly. That felt nice…

The last I heard was a voice saying quietly, "You really are the strangest girl I've ever met…"

* * *

Yay! Riku's finally here! And he's good at tic-tac-toe.

Next chapter: Roxas has this bad habit of forgetting to eat. No wonder Axel can pick him up like it's nothing.

Thanks for reading, I'd be more than happy if you left a review!

Shiruy

edit: Oh god! I just noticed that my chapters are getting shorter! I'm not doing it on purpose, I swear. I'll try to make the next one longer again.


	6. Chapter 6

First and foremost, I'm sorry for the nearly month-long wait. A few things came up and then my muse totally left me, so I had to do this all on my own. Right now I have nobody to beta the story or just talk about it, so, if any of you have some time, I'd be very grateful if you'd write me. I really, _really _need somebody to throw ideas around with and to tell me what they think about my plans for the plot. Thanks in advance!

Thanks to all the reviewers, I answered each of you at the bottom of the chapter! I really appreciate it a lot, without you people, this chapter probably would still be stuck at two pages. Thanks!

I hope you have fun reading!

Shiruy

_Mirage_

* * *

"_To be mature means to face, and not evade, every fresh crisis that comes."_

-Fritz Kunkel

* * *

The second I opened my eyes I knew that it was too early. As in, _way _too early. The sun wasn't even up yet and the room was eerily silent. I slowly sat up and blinked surprised at the warm blanket someone had thrown over me. Seemed like I had fallen asleep on the couch last night…

I put my feet on the floor and shivered, it was rather cool in here and the coarse carpet beneath my feet made me wish I could just curl up on the couch again and fall back asleep. Sadly though, I felt rather awake and I knew from experience that it was rather unlikely that I could go back to sleep.

From what I could see, the living room and the kitchen were deserted, what most likely meant that Axel and Demyx were still asleep. And wasn't Zexion here, too? Well, maybe he went home or something.

I stood up, planning on finding a clock, but almost fell over my boots. Confused I stared at them, at my naked feet, and back at the boots. When had I taken them off? Or… had I taken them off? I blushed as I realized that one of the guys must have stripped me of my shoes and socks before tucking me in. Okay, that was… kind of embarrassing.

I trudged into the kitchen and leaned back against the table, not really knowing what to do. Maybe I should make the others breakfast, as a thank you for letting me stay over? Or maybe not. I wasn't in the mood to search every last cupboard for the things I would have needed.

I sighed and sat on the table behind me, bored out of my mind. Maybe I should just leave and try to sneak into the house before Cloud woke up, otherwise my escape yesterday would have been completely pointless. I laid down and stared up at the ceiling, noting several stains and cracks. Demyx or his parents should really repaint that sometime soon.

I closed my eyes and smiled at the picture I must have been presenting – laying spread out on the kitchen table, legs dangling over the edge and grinning at nothing. I took a deep breath and held it, counting the seconds until I heard the blood rushing in my ears and my chest hurt. There was some thumps from above, most likely the people living there moving around, and I was once again glad that I lived in a one-family house. At least there it was completely silent when I wanted it to be.

"Rox?"

I flinched and aprubtly sat up, only to squeak in surprise as I found myself almost nose to nose with a sleepy looking redhead who wore nothing but his black boxershorts. (And if my heart decided to beat faster that was because I was so surprised at his sudden appearance.)

"What are you doing on the table, Roxy?"

I blinked and scooted a few inches back so that there was at least some space between us. "I, uh, woke up and didn't know what to do, so I just…"

He grinned at me. "So you just laid down on the table?"

I smiled, too, and shrugged sheepishly. He chuckled quietly and leaned forward, resting one hand on either side of me and looming over me. I blinked again and leaned back further, so that I almost laid on the table and needed my elbows to prop me up.

"What are you doing, Axel?"

He came even closer and nuzzled my cheek, making me shiver as his lips brushed over my skin. I distantly thought that maybe I was supposed to push him away or something, but instead I returned the action, brushing skin against skin so that we were cheek to cheek and I could feel his breath on my ear.

"I'm only doing what you want me to, Roxas."

I didn't know why, but somehow that statement made sense. Besides, his voice was low and husky, making me think of all the things I wanted him to do to me, and the hot breath on my skin made my heart beat even faster. I didn't want to waste any thoughts on the why or how.

He laid a hand on my chin, gently turning my head until our lips met and I sighed happily, closing my eyes. He felt hot against me, his lips on mine, his hand in my hair, his body against mine, and I greeted the warmth eagerly. This was so perfect…

"Roxanne?"

I didn't want to stop and held on tighter, drawing him even closer. Why couldn't people leave me alone for once?

"Hey, Roxanne. Come on, wake up."

I blinked and opened my eyes, staring up at the redhead who was standing beside the table and looking down at me. What the…?

"Axel?"

He laughed and ruffled my hair, making me flinch back in surprise. What the hell was going on? Hadn't we just…?

"What are you doing sleeping on the kitchen table? Was the couch too comfortable for you?"

Sleeping? But I hadn't fallen asleep. Or… I blanched and sat up. Oh god. I _had _fallen asleep. And I had dreamed. About Axel! What the fuck was wrong with me?! Why would I be dreaming about that idiot? (The fact that I had dreamed about _making out _with said idiot was immediately sent on a permanent boat trip on De Nile.)

I hastily got off the table and tugged at my skirt, making sure everything was in place. "I, I just… I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just bored and laid down for a bit."

He laughed again and leaned against the kitchen counter, and I noticed that he looked indeed different than the dream-Axel. For one thing, he was wearing a shirt and blue boxers, and for another thing, his hair was an absolute mess, sticking up all over the place. I snickered quietly, immediately drawing his attention.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

He frowned, trying to look all serious, but his hair… I snorted. Then giggled. Then outright laughed as his expression grew more and more confused.

"Your… your hair!" I pointed at him and leaned back against the table, clamping a hand over my mouth so that I wouldn't wake Demyx up, too. "You look absolutely ridiculous."

"Oh yeah?" He mock-frowned and put his hands on his hips. "Well, I'll have you know that you looked funny, too, sleeping on the table and grinning like an idiot. Must have been some pretty nice dream you were having."

Of course, my mind promptly flashed back to the, err, events of my dream and I blushed, ducking my head. Axel gaped at me for a few seconds, then he grinned like the cat that got the fish, the canary _and_ the cream.

"You _were _having a pretty nice dream. Mind telling me about what? Or should I say, whom?"

"Weeell…" I smiled innocently. "You had a starring role-" His grin became impossibly wide. "-along with a penguin."

Immediately, the grin vanished. "A penguin? What the hell?"

I snickered and explained – or more like, fudged a random story. "Well, you were on this big quest to find a banana, but the penguin wanted to find a lamp, so you kind of argued the whole time, even when the ice floe broke because you had set it on fire…" I shrugged and smiled. "It was rather confusing."

He looked at me strangely, then he shook his head and smiled slightly. "You're weird."

He yawned and stretched, making me wince as something in his back cracked. "Anyway, it's way to early to be up. I think I'll go back to bed. And you?"

I shrugged and ran a hand through my short hair, making it spike up even more. "I don't know. I guess I'll go home."

He gave me a disbelieving look. "Now? It's freaking five in the morning."

"Yeah, but I've got nothing to do here. At least I can do my homework back home."

"Homework? You're going to make me miss you for stupid _homework_?" He dramatically clutched a hand over his heart and fell to his knees before me. "Oh Roxy, how can you be so cruel?"

I raised an eyebrow and answered thoughtfully, "Oh, you know, it's pretty easy. Anyway, you won't miss me, you'll sleep. So there."

He looked at me aghast, then raised his free hand to his forehead and mock-swooned. Drama queen. "Oh Roxanne! My precious Roxanne! You obviously have no idea how important you are to poor ol' me! I always miss you when you're away, no matter if I'm watching TV, sleeping or wan… walking. Taking a walk. Er, yeah."

I snorted at his slip, laughing against my will. Any girl would probably have been offended, but I was a guy, so I was allowed to think it was funny.

"You know what, Axel?" I grinned and leaned down to him, repressing another chuckle as he stared at me with the most innocent expression he could muster. "In a weirdly endearing way you're really stupid."

"What? Hey! I'm not stupid!" He hastily stood up and followed me as I walked back into the living room to retrieve my boots.

"Oh? Then you didn't just make a slip of the tongue that any other girl would take as good enough reason to slap you senseless?" I sat down on the couch, put on my socks and slipped into the shoes, starting to lace them up.

"Of course not! I merely said something very sweet and deserving of praise, namely that I miss you when I'm taking a walk and you're not there." He nodded firmly and I smiled at his rather poor attempt at convincing me.

"Sure you did." I stood up again and looked up at him (Damn, but he was tall, and not just your everyday woah-I-feel-small tall, but the omfg-I've-got-a-crick-in-my-neck tall). Then I decided to be impulsive and tugged at the front of his shirt, explaining my action with a nonchalant "Come down here, I've gotta tell you something."

He blinked in confusion and complied with my request, and before I could change my mind or panic about the consequences, I stood on the tip of my toes and gave him a little peck on the lips, drawing back a second later and chuckling at his dumbfounded expression.

"Well, I'll be going then. Bye." I turned around, intent on getting home, but the hand on my arm stopped me.

"Roxanne?" I looked over my shoulder at the redhead, noting with some satisfaction that he was blushing. "What... I mean, why…?"

I gave him an easy grin and shrugged. "Oh, you know, in case you need some inspiration during one of your… walks. Thanks for letting me spend the night."

And with that I brushed his hand off and left the apartment, already thinking about how Cloud would hopefully still be asleep and not be suffering from a random bout of insomnia. I had had enough social interaction for one morning.

* * *

The morning was very cool and I shivered as I walked down the street. Very few people were under way and it was so quiet that it felt almost surreal. I tugged at the edge of my skirt and wished I had worn pants, I was practically freezing. Unfortunately, all Kairi had given me were skirts, skirts, and more skirts. According to her I wasn't a very convincing girl in pants, hence my limited choice in wardrobe.

I sighed and watched the few people around me. A few meters ahead an old man was staggering along, full plastic bag in the one, empty bottle in the other hand, and I was careful not to walk too fast. I wasn't particularly eager to catch up to him. On the other side of the road a paperboy was slowly coming closer, stopping at every house to do his job.

My thoughts went back to the redhead and what I had done not too long ago. It was true that I kind of liked him, but as far as I knew, I didn't _like _him. The last week he had just been constantly there, and he was always happy and making me smile, although he could be rather annoying at times. So I had acted on impulse and kissed him, but it didn't mean anything. I mean, it wasn't like he could seriously fall in love with me or some such nonsense, after all, Roxanne didn't even really _exist._ Maybe I should-

"Roxanne?"

I jumped in surprise and quickly looked up, blinking as there was nobody there. Was I having hallucinations now, or what was going on?

"Over here!"

I glanced around and yes! – there was someone. The paperboy, in fact. What the hell? I didn't know any paperboys! Nonetheless, I crossed the streets and came closer, seeing as the guy was obviously waiting for me.

I tried to remember where I could have met him before, but nothing sprang to mind. He was tall, although not as tall as Axel, wore a jeans and a black hoodie, and his face was mostly hidden by the visor cap he wore.

"Uhm… hello?"

I knew that I sounded rather hesitant and suspicious, but hey, how would you have sounded when a random stranger somehow knew your name?

"Hey. Funny meeting you here, I thought that I wouldn't see you again for sure. What are you doing out so early in the morning?"

Okay, what the fuck? Who was this guy? Well, no choice but to ask. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

For a long moment the stranger just seemed to stare at me – I couldn't tell for sure, what with him hiding his face – and then he cuckled and slipped the cap off, freeing shoulder length hair that gleamed silver-white in the morning light. Oh. Ohhhhh.

"Riku?" Well, that certainly explained some things.

He nodded and smiled at me. "Yeah. So, what are you doing out so early?"

"Oh, just going home." I shrugged and took a closer look at him, surprised at what I saw. Last night it had already been pretty dark and his face had been obscured by the binoculars, so it was no wonder that I hadn't been able to recognize him, but now I had to admit that he was pretty darn handsome. Also, he looked to be at least four years older than me – I guessed somewhere around twenty.

For a second I was sorely tempted to play my role as a girl and swoon and blush over him, but then I got myself (more like, my hormones) under control and cocked my head to the side.

"So, paperboy?" I smirked a bit. "Wouldn't have pegged you as one."

He shrugged, too, and shifted the messenger bag on his shoulder. "Well, I'm only doing this for a few days, helping out a friend. He fell off a table and managed to sprain his ankle."

I laughed involuntarily and gave him an incredulous look. "How the hell did he manage to fall off a table? Or rather, what was he doing up there in the first place?"

He grinned and shrugged, explaining in a wry tone, "You see, there was this party, and we got into a drinking game, ending with him doing a strip tease on the table, but when he tried to get off again… well, he missed the chair."

"So, what do you do when you aren't partying or helping out friends?", I asked, slowly becoming curious about this guy I had met rather unconventionally.

"Oh, I go to the local uni, hoping to one day become an architect. You?"

University, huh? Seemed like this guy really was quite a bit older than me. Only one question remained: Why the hell was he talking to me?

"I recently switched to HB High, and am pretty much regretting it." I made a face to show my discontent with the new school, and he chuckled again.

"HBH is not that bad, my friends and I had some pretty good times there. Burned down the lab, once…"

I gaped as he trailed of in reminiscene. I had heard rumours about some idiots burning down the old lab a few years ago, but…"That was _you_?" He grinned and nodded in confirmation, and I shook my head in bemusement. Really, why was it downright impossible for me to meet someone normal (or at least sane) for once?

"Anyway, I have a job to finish, so… maybe I'll see you around. Or catch you on your boyfriend's balcony again."

I chuckled weakly and ran a hand through my hair, thinking back to our weird meeting last night. "Well, people-watching _is _more entertaining than Spongebob. And Axel's not my boyfriend, nor will he ever be. But you're right, I've got to get home. Bye."

I made to turn around and walk away, mulling over my rather strange morning, when a hand on my arm stopped me again and something was shoved in front of my face. The hell?

"This is where I usually work." He winked at me. "Come by some time and I'll give you a discount!" And with that he turned around and walked away, leaving me to stare at the flyer in my hand advertising a tattoo parlor.

"Huh. What the hell."

I shrugged to myself and stuffed the flyer into one of the skirt's pockets. Maybe I'd go there sometime.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I opened the front door to our house as quietly as I could and slipped into the dark hallway. I couldn't hear a sound, so I guessed Cloud was still asleep (most likely Leon had worn him out), and I had enough time to safely get out of my girl clothes and take a shower.

I slinked down the hallway, already working at the zipper of Kairi's skirt, when there was a sound from the kitchen and I automatically glanced through the doorway, only to stop dead in my tracks.

Leon. In our kitchen. Naked. Naked Leon in our kitchen. And raiding our fridge! Oh my god.

I made an embarrassing sound somewhere between a squeak and a gasp and immediately, Leon spun around and stared at me with an astonished, horrified gaze that was probably a perfect immitation of mine. (Not that I had much reason to be horrified, because damn, but there was something really worth looking at for once. Cloud was _so _lucky.)

"Roxas."

I took a second to marvel at Leon's absolutely flat and nonchalant tone in the face of pure embarrassment, then I stared. Blinked. Stared some more. And really, how could I not? Leon was _perfect. _He was slender, but not skinny, muscular, but not some freaky body builder, his chest was smooth, but not like a teenager's… and damn, that faint blush looked good on him. Not to mention the love bites and scratches.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming home this early." He calmly grabbed a towel off the counter and covered his privates.

I think I was supposed to say something, accept his apology or at least look away, but all I could do was stare. Some small, neglectable part of my brain was screaming at me to run and pretend this never happened, but the main part of me was still stuck on the 'naked Leon in my kitchen' part.

"You still in there?" It was truly admirable how he sounded rather bored, although the blush on his cheeks had darkened.

I blinked, nodded once, and tried to ignore the newly awakened part of me that tried to convince me to jump him. Damn, but it had some pretty good arguments.

"Uhm, I'll just go upstairs."

To jump him or not to jump him, that was the big question. Or rather, the fight, namely between my hormones and my brain. I mean, he just stood there, _naked,_ right in front of me. But he was Cloud's boyfriend. And my beloved brother would most likely slaughter me in a jealous rage if he ever found out about my thoughts right then. So, the real question was 'momentary gratification and brutal death', or 'cold shower and continuing my sad existence'?

(Un)Fortunately, Leon solved my mental dilemma for me. He came a few steps closer, obviously hoping we could just go upstairs in our rooms and pretend this never happened, but then he stopped again and just stared at me. For a moment I wondered what was wrong, but then I noticed where he was looking. Uh oh.

"…are you wearing a skirt?"

My cue to finally stop staring at him and admire the floor. Yuck, there was a dust bunny in the corner, along with a few cornflakes. I tried to come up with a reasonable answer to his stony gaze, but all I managed was a rather hesitant, "Uh… no?"

Leon sighed and ran a hand over his face, and I clenched my fists to stop myself from reaching out and checking if his hair really was as soft as it looked as it brushed against his collar-bone. Damn this guy. My crush would have been so easy to get rid of if he weren't so freaking hot.

"You _are _wearing a skirt."

Well, thanks for pointing it out, Sherlock, I hadn't noticed. I frowned and looked to the side, trying to ignore the blush heating my face. (Ohh, nice wall, it's so exciting. Not.)

"And make up. And fake breasts." I saw the corner of his lip twitch into an almost-smile and was torn between punching him and wanting to snog him senseless. Stupid sexy body, confusing my embarrassed, hormone-controlled mind. It just wasn't fair.

"Any particular reason why you're cross-dressing?"

I glowered at his chest (or rather, goggled) and answered snappishly, "Any particular reason why I shouldn't tell my brother that his boyfriend is parading around naked in front of me?"

For a long moment we glared at each other, both trying to get the other to give up first, but then he sighed again and shrugged. "Whatever."

He made to leave, but paused next to me and gently tugged at a strand of my hair, giving me one of his insufferable smirks. "You make a surprisingly pretty girl." Then he walked up the stairs, leaving me to stare at his ass and wondering if my face would ever regain its normal colour.

I drew in a shaky breath, slowly walked into the kitchen and sunk into one of the chairs by the table. Okay, so Leon had found out about me cross-dressing. Did that mean I had lost the bet? Well, as long as neither Sora nor Luxord found out about this morning, I guessed that I was safe. And Leon wasn't exactely the kind of guy who would go around telling people about our… encounter. So the bet was still on. Good. (Or bad?)

I glanced at the fridge, the picture of how he had stood in front of it immediately coming to mind. Damn, but it would be really hard to forget this. I closed my eyes and tried to distract myself, to think about something inconsequential. For example that documentary I had watched some time ago. It was about hyaenas, and gnus, and antelopes. And lions. Leons. Naked Leons in the kitchen.

A resounding 'thump' echoed through the room as my forehead hit the table.

"Fuck."

* * *

This thing isn't beta'd at all, like some of you may have noticed, which is because my beta mysteriously vanished. If anyone wants the job, feel free to write me.

Uh, sorry, but you'll just have to pick out your answer. When I started to write answers for all of you I didn't realize how much space this would take up. –smiles sheepishly-

**FlamingDoritos **(With me, every reviewer gets a mention. And you're right, cherry pie is pretty darn awesome.)**Beutelmaus**(-laughs- Well, I'm glad that you liked the chapter, but no, Rox didn't fall asleep on Axel. That would have been _too _cliché. And just so you know, I still adore 'Perfect Match'! Poor Roxas x.x Poor Axel! Poor everyone, really.)**Veritas4Eternity**(Thanks for your review! Sadly though, Axel won't meet Roxas for quite some time.)**TheFoxGirlKitsune** (I did that once, and I assure you, it's worth the weird looks you get from the people who see you.)**Mourir**(Thanks! I'm glad that it became clear that Axel really likes Rox, 'cause that was exactly my intention. –grin-)**drace-hunter**(Glad you liked it! –smile-)**Gray-Rain Skies**(You probably have no idea how much your review helped me in finishing this chapter. Every time I read it, it cheers me up like nothing else. Thanks! And about the tic-tac-toe thing: I seriously don't know where I got the idea. I just thought, what if I had been caught people watching? And so the whole thing came to be. –grin- And yes, I had a fun trip, thank you!)**Riku-stalker**(Don't we all wish we had an extremely hot guy across from us? –laugh- And yes, Sora's probably going to meet Riku some day.)**kitfoxpup**(Riku makes a re-appearance in this chapter, hope you like it just as much as the last. –smile- And yep, I know what you mean.)**Bubblegum Head** (-laughs- Glad to see I made you happy.)**SoraPuppy**(Yes, he did play tic-tac-toe with Riku and yes, I'd do it, too. I mean, what can it hurt? At least it'd be fun.)**, Adalibina **(Thanks for your review! Although I have to admit that your continual feeling of dread is not exactly unjustified…)**GROTESQUEpanda**(I can understand how being a panda must be tiring. Just look at poor Gaara… -laughs-)**Ichixrenji-smexy love**(Riku's just the kind of guy who's good at everything, he can't help it.)**DevilsThrillKitsune**(Thanks for the rev and sorry for the long wait.)**DarkLuminescence**(Yup, Riku comes back and Roxas, well… He's very competitive.)**Malik's Bunny Mika**(-laugh- In Rox' eyes this story would be more than slightly sadistic, I think. He'd probably stab me with a rusty spoon or something along those lines… Anyway, thanks for the review!)**, Rockr4Life **(It's funny, everyone comments on the thing with Riku, but while I wrote it it didn't seem like anything special. –blinks in confusion- Thanks for the rev!)**Indie Rockin' Emo**(To be honest, Sora thought absolutely nothing when he gave Roxas his new name. He just picked something that sounded at least similar. Your idea is funny, but like you said, I have it all thought out. –grin- Although Leon does get to play a bigger part… -snicker- And you can swear all you want in your reviews to my story, I disabled the filter.)**xxlight-kitsune-chanxx**(Axel won't find out about Roxas anytime soon, sorry. And Spongebob, well… xD I share Rox' opinion on it. Thanks for the review!)**Axel Hikaru** (Of course Roxas still has his manly side! I hate it when Rox is some stupid cry-baby with no spine what-so-ever… He's Sora's heartless, people, he's entitled to have some spunk!)**kawaiifox1**(Oh yeah, Axel will be weirded out alright when the time comes. –grin- Thanks for the rev!)**, dot dot dot **(Thanks for your review!)**Ako23**(I made Axel very axely? –laughs- Glad to hear it, seeing as I never got to play the game and have therefore no idea how he really is.)**Cleo Noir**(Thanks for the review!)**, random person **(Thanks.)**Hyouga sama**(Neither Axel nor I really know yet how he plans to convince Roxas to stay, but I'll think of something. –grin-)**Kamiko-Miha**(That's funny, 'cause I sometimes just walk around, too, and laugh when I think about a story… Most people around here probably think I'm crazy. Thanks for your review.)

And you know what? I just won't bother with that 'next chapter' thing anymore. By the time I get to writing it, my predictions aren't accurate anymore anyway.

Thanks for reading, and an extra thank you if you decide to leave a review! (Tell me what you think about the naked Leon! xD)

Shiruy


End file.
